


Inmarcesible

by baeconandeggs, cherrybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Forests, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Nymph Byun Baekhyun, Nymph!Baekhyun, Nymphs & Dryads, Some magic, brief mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks/pseuds/cherrybaeks
Summary: Baekhyun was a tree nymph. However, his tree was the only one bare in the whole forest.No leaves. No flowers. No fruits.Things changed when he met Chanyeol.





	1. Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE986  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** Oh my god it's finished(?? I really thought that this piece would never see the light (lol) This may seem short and dumb but honestly it was the hardest things for me to write. I thought about dropping it many times but thankfully my beloved SF, who also helped me to pick my prompt, stopped me from doing so. Most of the times I was stressing over what/how to do with this and making a mountain out of a molehill so I can't believe it's done somehow and I'm sorry that this turned out to be like this, bear with my poor attempt of worldbuilding (I tried :'(), so sorry dear prompter because I think this wasn't exactly what you expected for that beautiful prompt. Also, this isn't beta'd so all errors are on me. I want to thank the kindest mods ever that had to deal with my mess. Thank you S who helped me in the beginning stages of this mess. Last but no least thank you readers, I hope you like this even a little bit. Okay I'm rambling! so I shut up now hehe.

**Daydream**

_ He was trapped in a daydream, _

_ where everything is perfect. _

_ But nothing is as it seems. _

It was finally that time of the day.

That time of the day when he finally got a break from hearing everything that goes on in the forest, all the things he hears about himself, to be precise.

Baekhyun imagined the mortals would thought thought that the calm sound that sometimes could heard between the flora, the oh so tall trees that brought the forest to life, was only a result of the wind, perhaps even the animals. Baekhyun thought that it must be a relaxing, beautiful sound to the humans, it was nymphs’ voices after all.

For him it wasn't soothing.

Although Baekhyun had never met a human, nor a mortal, and not even other being before. Baekhyun was a nymph, a deity, and he belonged to a special place,  _ this  _ forest. He wasn't made to mingle with mortals. He had to take care of the forest. His home. Still he liked to imagine that others would find that sound, nymphs whispering secrets and sweet nothings, pretty. Nymph's language was indeed a beautiful one.

Nevertheless, forest nymphs, dryads and hamadryads like him, had the tendency to talk about things that didn't matter. For Baekhyun, it was pure gossip.

He didn't blame them, being immortal can cause boredom. When you have eternity in your hands all days start to become the same, as if a day was repeating itself again and again. Routine and immortality didn’t go well together. That was how some nymphs distracted themselves sometimes.

The problem was that lately the favorite topic was, exactly, him. 

Baekhyun was tired of it. He hated when the nymphs started to talk about him. He never engaged in those types of conversations. Why the others feel the need to have the name of Baekhyun on their mouths? He didn't care about who could bloom the most beautiful flowers or who had the tree with the best foliage. Why everyone had to care about him?

_ 'Did you see Baekhyun's tree?' _

_ 'His is the only one without leaves.' _

_ 'What a shame of a nymph.’ _

_ 'I heard that he cannot make trees grow, wood neither' _

_ 'Not even flowers.' _

_ 'Is he even a nymph?' _

_ ‘He should be expelled from the forest.' _

Nymphs often forgot that when you all live in the same forest forever, everyone finds out about everything some time. At least it wasn't all his sisters and brothers. There were some that Baekhyun could count on. Few.

One.

Baekhyun was already worried because his tree was unusual, the only one like that in the forest. So hearing that kind of comments made him even more uneasy.

This was the time of the day when he made himself corporeal, to walk around and take a breath.

He appeared in front of his actual home, his devoid-of-everything tree, and let out a long sigh. The nymph looked up to his tree, his eyes analyzing every detail of it. There wasn't a lot to see, though. 

It was like just another day, like it always had been.

No leaves, no flowers, no fruits.

Nothing.

Baekhyun walked away with a sad look in his droopy eyes.

He went to the farest part of the forest, as usual, and sat on a grass with his right hand playing with the grass.

Baekhyun considered disappearing from there.  Sadly, nymphs couldn't go far from the forest, from their tree. There were rules that were made and those should not be broken.

It wasn't like he was allowed to escape. He couldn't leave his tree nor the forest. 

The nymph only needed a break from everything, from the forest.

He got up from the rock minutes later when his mind was going on circles about the same stuff yet again. The sun was up, it was a beautiful day and he wanted to enjoy it, try to enjoy it.

The nymph started to jump from rock to rock, a small laugh escaping from his lips as he did so. Baekhyun's ivory skin was shining under the sunshine. His skin was pale. It was supposed to be like that. White, pure, innocent. His muddy brown eyes were gloomy despite the wonderful weather. Those eyes were supposed to resemble the color of his tree’s leaves, but…

There was none.

“Hi Baekhyunnie” A high pitched voice exclaimed, interrupting his thoughts, “You look gorgeous today Baekhyunnie.”

His eyes moved to the talking flowers appearing in front of him. They were spirits of the forest, just like him.

More and more flowers showed up decorating the ground with vibrant colors. It looked so pretty that the nymph’s lips couldn’t help but curve into a small smile. When Baekhyun felt lonely, he always came here. The talking flowers kept him company when other nymphs failed to do so. It was surprising, Baekhyun thought, how the forest was full of trees, thus full nymphs, but he felt being left out. Without noticing, a single tear ran down his pale cheek. 

“Baekhyunnie! Do not cry again Baekhyunnie.”

Hearing their voices sparked something in his dull heart. At least he had the talking flowers comforting him.

The nymph didn’t stop crying until sunset came.

-

“Baekhyun, come here.”

The nymph was laying on the floor looking at the portion of sky that could be seen through the amount of branches and leaves. It was such a beautiful day, like any other.

The forest was immersed in perpetual beauty. Always with the most radiant sun, always with the most splendorous trees, always with the most enchanting animals.

Although, it was surprisingly quiet today. Only a bird in the distance was interrupting the silence, whistling a melody. Baekhyun's mind was not so quiet, though, since the other nymph was getting on his nerves. 

“Baekhyun.” He heard his name for a second time.

Only when he heard it for a third time his eyes shifted from the sky to a frustrated Yixing standing with his arms crossed, “What?” 

“Get up!” Yixing came closer to him, “You will not achieve anything staying there.”

“It is not like I will do if I get up either.” Baekhyun half-shrugged, the grass below him crunching. 

Yixing kneeled before him, he rested his hand on Baekhyun's arm, “Keep trying. Don’t give up.”

“I  _ am  _ trying, Yixing” Baekhyun emphasized it, “It is tiring to see how easy it is for you and I just can  _ not  _ bloom anything.”

“You only need to canalize your energy,” Yixing extended his palm to his side, trying to explain it better, “It’s simple as thinking of pretty things and then the flower appears.”

“I have lost count of how many times you have paraphrased that sentence.”

The forest needed nymphs to maintain its magnificence. They keeped the ecosystem flowing with their magic. Nymphs could charm the flora and fauna there. Yixing was one of those, he had an extremely good power with blooming flowers. He could appear any kind and with the most radiant colors. In addition, he was one of the nymphs that apart from their normal plant life magic, was able too of having good relationship with animals as Yixing was able to heal with the touch of his palm.

But, most importantly, he was the only other nymph that spoke to Baekhyun more than two sentences.

Yixing had begun some time ago trying to help Baekhyun bloom flowers just like him. It wasn’t working, not a single bit. Baekhyun’s magic just wasn’t in his body, as he often said.

“Here comes the incompetent nymph.” Baekhyun hear one his oh so beloved sisters approaching them. Superiority emanating from her, condescending smile on her lips, “Yixing you should stop, he is a wasted case.”

Baekhyun saw red when he heard her.

Many would believe that after years Baekhyun was used to those kind of comments. Instead, he wasn’t.

“Stop Baekhyun.” Yixing grabbed Baekhyun by his shoulders when the other got up from the grass to stop him from doing something stupid. He knew Baekhyun may seem fragile like the nymph that he was, although, he wouldn’t blink an eye to defend himself. 

“You should tell her to stop with her rubbish.” Baekhyun protested.

“Nevermind, you withering nymph. Some of us have important things to do, not like others...” She let a mocking laugh and disappeared again from where she came. Baekhyun thanked that she at least did that.

“I am tired of this nonsense. How can you expect me to think of pretty things when there’s nothing pretty here.”

Baekhyun just laid down on the grass again, with his eyes closed and Yixing softly stroking his dull brown hair.

-

Nymphs normally rested inside their trees during night, when they were done with their day duties. Baekhyun, however, went to the border of the forest when the sun was almost setting and stayed there almost the whole night.

He liked the peace there.

Moreover, he liked to hear the talking flowers. They cheered him.

He wasn’t sad today, though. Baekhyun was simply playing with the grass, hearing the melody some flowers were singing. It sounded like a lullaby, delicate. Then he heard one interrupted his thoughts.

“What is that Baekhyunieee?” A pink flower exclaimed.

Baekhyun lifted his glance and noticed a figure that he had never seen before, coming nearer to the forest limit. Slowly, fear started to climb up in his body. The figure looked like an adult male being. Which was… Not normal.

Baekhyun didn’t know if he should run away and get back to the safety of the forest or if he should confront him. Nymphs were supposed to protect the forest so Baekhyun guessed it wouldn’t be a good idea to let another being came more closer to the magical forest. He couldn’t let a stranger be this near.

Usually Baekhyun would stay away from problems. It wasn’t like problem arised in the forest forest every day anyways. The forest was a peaceful place after all. The major issues they had was animals accidentally getting hurt, or nymphs arguing over which one had the best hair among them. Nothing too serious. It’s been hundreds of years since the security and well-being of the forest was compromised.

Baekhyun gathered all the courage in him and standed up, giving steps forward.

Who  _ -what-  _ was that figure?

He wondered with his eyes fixated on him.

Baekhyun’s ivory skin was already extremely pale but the man’s could compete with his, yet the man had a bit of mortality in him, Baekhyun couldn’t figure it out what it was, the male didn’t look as if he was a spirit. 

He wasn’t a mortal neither. No mortal could come to the forest. It was protected by the nymph’s charms. When a human’s curiosity went too far, they would only see ruins and dying plants. Not the majestuous forest that irradiated magic with its iridescent glow.

“Hello over there.” The figure called out as he realized he was in the presence of a nymph. His voice was deep, awfully deep compared to nymph’s voice.

How could he saw a nymph?

The figure came closer. The man was visibly panting, probably from climbing up the hill to get here. The forest was located up in that place, far away, to prevent visitors like this one.

Baekhyun gave slow little steps until he reached the spot where the limit line was. He could feel something pulling him back, as if his body was connected to a string. His tree was pulling him back to the forest. Hamadryads couldn’t be too far from their tree, 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Baekhyun tried to sound as firm and stoic as he could. Being a nymph, his voice was honey-like, it was difficult to sound intimidating. He still managed to do it, “What are you?”

The figure kneeled on the ground, completely ignoring the questions directed at him and brought his hand to his chest. Slowly, inhaling and exhaling, trying to breath at a normal pace again. That confirmed the figure was a mortal. Spirits couldn’t pant.

“Hello over there.” The man said when he recovered and looked at Baekhyun with a toothy smile that Baekhyun didn’t want to admit that he liked it.

He was something that the nymph had never seen before. Along with his pale skin, his hair was silver as well as his eyes. The male’s eyes had something that pierced right into Baekhyun, when at the same time they looked warm despite his cold color stare.

“Could you help me?”

“What are you?” Baekhyun asked, a bit reluctant at first..

“I am Chanyeol, and I need your help.” The male could have a deep voice but he didn’t sound threatening at all.

Baekhyun guessed he must have arrived here by accident. If he meant doing bad, he wouldn’t be here asking for help and chatting with him.

“Are you alright?”

The male, Chanyeol apparently, nodded, “Yes... I am. This young friend here, not so much.” He then proceed to pull something out of his coat. It was a different contrast, how Baekhyun was covered in leafs while he had jet black attire covering his body.

Baekhyun recognized instantly what he saw. It was a type of plant that was rare in the forest. There were only few left there, it had passed quite sometime since Baekhyun had seen one. However, the male had one on his hands. They were called nightglow, the night cousins of the talking flowers, they bloomed at evenings with a dim glow that lasted the whole night time. Those were common used in the past, for their curative purposes for some animals.

Although, this one was on the verge of dying and couldn’t glow nor talk. Baekhyun could recognize a withering plant when he saw one.

“Could you help her?” Chanyeol pleaded, coming closer.

“I… I could try.” Why this happened to him? The only one out of a forest full of competent nymphs that wasn’t good with nature. His powers weren’t able to grow plants, even less make them appear out of nowhere, but Baekhyun extended his palm and casted a weak charm.

It didn’t completely heal, but at least that could maintain the plant alive until nightfall.

“Here you go.” Baekhyun returned the small crop to the big hands, “You need to return it to where you found it. It needs moonlight.”

“So you are nymph.” Chanyeol pointed out, “And a really good one, I must say.”

Baekhyun’s lips couldn’t help but curve into a small smile. Hearing that he wasn’t a lost cause from other than Yixing felt… Nice.

“Would I see you again?” The male broke the silence and got up, “You seem friendly, like someone I could get help from.”

Baekhyun only nodded half-shrugging as an answer.

The nymph returned to where he was supposed to be at the beginning after that encounter.

When he arrived to his tree, Baekhyun noticed that a leaf grew on the highest stem.

He must have been confused.

-

Baekhyun hadn’t forgotten about what he saw couple of days ago. It sparked his curiosity, even though he hadn’t seen the male when he had come to the border at night. 

“Yixing…” Baekhyun said hesitating, almost whispering, “Is it possible for other creatures to come here?”

“Of course. Don’t you remember the incident of centuries ago?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth forming a little circle and nodded understanding, “Oh right. I almost forgot about that.”

He knew what had happened even though he wasn’t born by that time.

An immortal had came to the forest and nymphs got in trouble when some died by his hands. The man had purposefully cut several trees to obtain their wood for his own good.

All nymphs -of winds, seas, rivers and streams-  were immortal because of their spirit title. They lived eternally connected to the nature. Although, hamadryads were considered immortal too as they technically couldn't die…

As long as their tree was alive. 

They were bonded to their tree. If the tree was harmed, so will be the nymph living inside. Nothing else could injure them. Normally, due to their magic, the tree could live for hundreds and hundreds of years, so in effect they could pass as immortals, like their siblings, as far as the tree remained intact.

For that, if someone cut a tree of a hamadryad it will cause their immediate death. 

Nymphs were considered a minor deity in their world. They shouldn’t be harmed deliberately, as they had important powers. Killing one was considered a crime.

And as far as Baekhyun knew, the Queen had punished the immortal for what he did.

Needless to say the forest became more restricted after that. Rules were made and the forest was never the same.

-

Baekhyun went to the border as he used to and saw the exact same male of the other day. Chanyeol, was sitting with his long legs extended. 

“You’re here. I was waiting for you.” The silverish-looking male greeted him when he saw the nymph coming.

“Hello… Chanyeol.” Baekhyun murmured, “Did you need more help?”

“Not really.” The male gestured with his hand, indicating the nymph to sit beside him, which Baekhyun did.

“Then why did you come here for a second time?” The nymph was curious.

“I would like to see more of this place.”

Baekhyun hummed, toying with his fingers as a silence fell over them. He didn’t know what to say to this stranger even though he had various questions going on his mind.

He went for easiest one first.

“Did the nightglow recover?”

“Oh yes. The night was good for her. Thank you for that. I needed her.”

“It’s nothing... I did what I could.” The nymph said, shyly.

“What’s your name? I have said mine but you haven’t told me yours.”

“I am Baekhyun, a nymph as you see.” That reminded Baekhyun of something, “But… I know your name, however I do not know  _ what  _ you are.”

Chanyeol was looking at the moon, but when he heard the nymph’s voice his eyes got directed at the spirit beside him, “I am an adventurer. We all desire something in life, you see. I am looking for that.”

Baekhyun hummed again, sounding almost like a melody. He didn’t quite understand what he meant with that so he kept humming.

“Keep doing that. Please.” Chanyeol looked at him and Baekhyun swore his eyes were as silver as the stars, yet softer somehow.

They say a nymph singing was one of the best sounds out there, and Chanyeol got a proof of it. Baekhyun kept singing lowly for the time they spent together. It felt… Different, for Baekhyun. They weren’t talking at all, but there was no such thing as discomfort between them. It amazed Baekhyun how they had barely met and yet he didn’t feel out of place as he is used to feel. This was a pleasant feeling, somehow.  

“I’ll go.” The sun was starting to come out.

“Would you come here often?” A part of Baekhyun wanted to see him again.

“I’ve met you now, so I’d say yes.”

That day, something between them started.

-

Baekhyun found himself going to the external border when dawn was coming. Although, for different reasons of what he used to. Days passed and Baekhyun couldn’t wait for night to come so he got to see his new friend.

It was a secret that he kept even from Yixing. Nymphs would be mad if they knew what he was doing at night. Thankfully, nymphs rarely crossed the first limit, even less coming to the second one, this far from the forest. There was no worries of getting caught.

Baekhyun knew this was not allowed. He shouldn't be hanging out with him, but he couldn't resist to Chanyeol.

They were sitting side to side, their shoulders almost touching. Baekhyun felt every day how his tree was calling for him to come back, yet he didn’t pay attention to it. How could he when he got to feel like this when he was here? The nymph wasn’t dumb, though, he knew that his tree wouldn’t be harmed if he got far, a little, every night. He always came back as he was supposed to.

“There are so many stars over there tonight. They are beautiful, aren’t they?”

Baekhyun noticed how Chanyeol liked to talk about the stars. Nymphs belonged to the day, so he hadn’t know so many things about the night sky. Chanyeol kindly explain them to him. The taller taught him every night about a star. The nymph found constellations interesting.

“They are.” Baekhyun agreed.

“Just like you.”

Baekhyun’s whole being melted right there.

-

One day, he fought with a water nymph. The usual in his immortal life. He was angry, yes. But he calmed down . He returned to the border, although the sun was nowhere to set anytime soon.

“Are you waiting for your sweetie petal Baekhyunnie?” A baby blue talking flower said.

“Oh no no.” A smile appeared on his face with the mention of Chanyeol, “He never comes during the day.”

“We are proud of you. You don’t cry as often anymore.” And Baekhyun knew, that if the flowers had the ability to smile, they would be smiling brightly at him. 

“He makes you happy, right?”

Baekhyun stopped to think about it. He hadn’t realized before, but Chanyeol was… A good change. He could count on him. He didn’t judge him. He never called him names. 

The loneliness in his heart was fading away little by little.

“Yes.”

-

One of the major shocks the forest had had in many, many years was when Baekhyun’s tree surprisingly began to grow taller than it was. Even more so, one day a leaf appeared, the other a stem was full of leaves, and a week later Baekhyun’s tree was covered in healthy, green foliage.

The nymph himself was speechless looking at what his tree has become.

As supposed, it was the talking topic for days in the forest. Even the nymphs that rather stay in their tree made themselves corporeal just to go to the part of the forest where Baekhyun lived and check the rumours were true.

“I can’t believe this!” Yixing shouted when he saw the progress the other had made, “Baekhyun you made it!”

“Shhhh Yixing.” Baekhyun covered the nymph’s mouth with his hands, “I don’t want anyone coming here.”

Yixing removed Baekhyun’s hands from his face and admired that Baekhyun made bloom. Baekhyun was now able to do it as well as grow wood, “It’s beautiful.”

Baekhyun giggled, “Thank you.”

-

“Your eyes are green now.” Chanyeol commented.

With Baekhyun’s tree changing, also did his corporeal form. Nymphs resembled their tree. Trees resembled their nymphs. They were connected. They were one.

His eyes and hair started to parallel his home’s vibrant green. He looked healthier, Yixing said the other day.

“I am too colorful for your silvery self now,” Baekhyun let out a chuckle, “Don’t you think?”

“I like it. It suits you.”

“Of course that you liked. I am more good looking now.” Baekhyun teased.

“You are gorgeous in green, not that you weren’t before. You’ve always been.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes giggling, “Nymphs are supposed to be pretty, you know. Ethereal.”

This time, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s delicate hand in his, “You're more than just a pretty nymph, Baek.”

Baekhyun smiled, he liked when Chanyeol spoke to him in that soft tone of his and shortened his name in a caring manner. The nymph freed his hand from the big ones and ruffled Chanyeol’s locks, jokingly. Which ended with the taller on top of him and tickling the nymph in revenge.

“Agh!” Baekhyun exclaimed laughing, the other echoing with laughter too. Nymphs’ voice were charming, yes, but Baekhyun preferred the sound of Chanyeol’s laugh.

He liked this.

This moments with Chanyeol.

He really liked it.

Minutes later when the laugh died off and they were laying on the grass, looking at the stars with Baekhyun’s head resting on the taller’s chest.

“Are you afraid of something? I mean,  _ really  _ afraid of something.” Chanyeol asked, out of nowhere.

“I… I don’t know?” He hesitated, “What about you?”

“There’s one thing. It’s a bit complicated, though.”

Baekhyun raised his head to see him better, “Could tell me?”

“I’ll do it.” Chanyeol started to run his finger through his green locks, “When time comes.”

He lost track of time with Chanyeol’s fingers caressing his hair. Something appeared in the sky later on the night sky. Chanyeol said it was a shooting star.

“Make a wish. Some say that it can come true.” Chanyeol told him.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, thinking about what he would like. 

He didn’t want anything more. He only wished things to stay as they were.

So that was what he wished.

He wondered what was Chanyeol’s wish.

-

It wasn’t long until Baekhyun’s tree was full of leafs. Every stem and branch was decorated with emerald leaves, even flowers.

According to the great majority of water nymphs, Baekhyun’s tree was the most beautiful in the forest. Something that forest nymphs were in denial, they didn’t accept that Baekhyun actually surpassed them with no previous notice and in a matter of few days, which in eternity, equalled to a blink of an eye.

He could sense all his sisters and brothers talking and wondering what had happened from tree to tree.

Nymphs could deny it all they wanted, in reality, Baekhyun’s tree was indeed different from theirs.

His tree hadn’t grow on vain and arrogance comparing to others. Baekhyun was a humble nymph that didn’t show off. He didn’t go everywhere saying how he was the most stunning among them. Baekhyun only continued with his life, in his home and sometimes hanging out with Yixing.

-

“Look at the moon.” Chanyeol said looking up at the sky, his hand brushing slightly the delicate fingers beside him.

Baekhyun was already staring at it. Him being associated with nature made him fall in love with the wonders of it. After he met Chanyeol, he started to find the beauty of the sky even more fascinating. 

Something was different.

It has never been like that. The moon was big, the biggest Baekhyun had seen it. It was covering the dark sky.

Apart from its colossal size, the moon was glowing. It wasn't a silver shining as usual, it was deep red. Crimson. The color of blood and danger.

The red glow of the moon was illuminating the dark sky, falling on the trees, on the river and on the pair sitting on the grass.

The moon looked majestic. The forest did so too.

Baekhyun took in his surroundings. It was a beautiful sight. Then the nymph directed his eyes to the man sat beside him. Baekhyun's extremely pale immortal skin looked pinkish due to the light coming from over them, but Chanyeol was covered in scarlet. 

The nymph felt as if the moon had eyes and was staring back at him.

In Baekhyun's mind appeared the thought that maybe the moon wanted to tell him something.

The moon was warning him.

-

“Chanyeol what is happening?” He wondered aloud as he saw more silver slipping on the wood.

They were at their usual spot, sitting on some trunk. A sliver accidentally made a cut on Chanyeol’s pale skin. 

“Nothing…” The taller’s voice trailed off, becoming low. It was weird to see Chanyeol like that when he always was so full of life.

Baekhyun had helped animals before. When they got hurt he couldn't stand watching them in pain, the nymph took care of them. He didn't do it because nymphs were supposed to maintain the life of the forest, he did it because he really care about those cute little things well beings.

He kept company of a baby bird for a whole day while its mother came back. Once, a lynx hurt his paw with a rock and couldn't walk home again. Another time, a small fish somehow got itself out of the river, and he helped him to get back.

“Is that...?” Blood, he wanted to say. Baekhyun was wondering what substance was that. It was coming out of Chanyeol's cut on his hand. It must be blood.

He had helped hurt animals, he knew what blood looked like. It was a dark shade of blue, almost violet in some cases, indicating the nature of a magical being. Chanyeol's, though, was as silver as his eyes. 

Baekhyun couldn't bleed, although. Nymphs weren't able to bleed. They were spirits of the forest, not beings living there. Their corporeal bodies were made of magic, the soul of their tree made them live. Not blood like others.

“Yes…” The taller hided his hand behind his back so the nymph wouldn't stare at it, “Do not mind it too much.” Chanyeol tried to brush it off.

“Does not hurt? I believe that when blood comes out of a body it hurts, a lot.” Baekhyun sounded concerned.

“It is alright, Baek. Honestly. It is only a small wound.”

An idea crossed Baekhyun's mind. A very complicated idea. 

There were rules in the forest. The nymphs have established them for a reason.

To protect the forest. To protect the magic.

Nymphs have been following the rules word by word for centuries. Baekhyun was more than aware of that, he even was one of those who have never broke a rule before. He took care of his tree, even when it was void of anything, Baekhyun was sure that nothing happened to it. He never crossed never crossed the external border.

Baekhyun was about to do something that hadn’t been done since a long, long time.

Rules were made to be broken, he supposed.

Baekhyun had never fully agreed with other nymphs’ way of thinking. Although, he had never done anything against them. 

Baekhyun took Chanyeol's hand in his, looking at his silver eyes and then the silver liquid, “I can make that heal.” He said to the taller.

“Can you heal wounds now?” Chanyeol raised his brow.

“Oh no no.” The nymph shook his head, “Let me rephrase it, I know how to heal that.”

Chanyeol only stared at the nymph.

Baekhyun was going to take him past the internal border.  _ Inside  _ the forest.

-

“This is so... Dazzling.” Chanyeol's lips were curved into that big smile of his that Baekhyun had grew fond of.   
  
“You live here Baekhyun.” Chanyeol was now spinning in circles with his arms extended to gesture everything surrounding him, forgetting completely the cut on his hand, “In this forest so full of life.”

The nymph only chuckled. Sometimes, when you see the same trees, the same flowers, the same animals for every second of your immortal life, you don't get to truly appreciate the wonders hidden here. Baekhyun knew the forest was indeed pretty,

“Are you that surprised?”

“Of course I am!” Chanyeol yelled. Baekhyun liked his lively attitude.

“Shhh,” Baekhyun murmured, “Be quiet or you are going to wake the nymphs up.”

Chanyeol pouted, “I can’t keep quiet with all of this.”

“Shall I remember you that we need to reach the river and come back before dawn?”

“Fine, fine. But don’t complain if I get excited.”

“Wait until you see my tree. It is.. Very pretty.” The nymph smiled, shyly.

“I expected it from you.”

-

When they went deep in the forest, Baekhyun took Chanyeol near the river. To prevent intruding eyes from watching, Baekhyun approached the river alone. Hoping that no water nymph would see him.

Thankfully, he achieved his mission. There was no sight of nymphs in the quiet night.

Baekhyun put his right hand in the water, wetting it, and returned with his tall friend.

“What is that?” Chanyeol asked when he saw Baekhyun’s hands sparkling.

“This will cure you.” The nymph took Chanyeol’s arm and rubbed his palm where the cut was.

Chanyeol’s eyes grew even big seeing how the cut closed instantly and the blood stopped from coming out.

“All done.” Baekhyun “I am going to take you to my place now.”

Chanyeol had wanted to see Baekhyun’s tree, even when the nymph told him it was pretty much dead. He got more excited about when the nymph informed him what had happened later to it. Well, Chanyeol was always excited about things, that was one of his aspects that Baekhyun liked. The nymph hadn’t planned on bringing him to the forest because of that, but now that they were here… Baekhyun should show him.

“Oh my Baekhyun...” Chanyeol said in an awe once they arrived to the magnificent tree that stood out from the others.

Suddenly Chanyeol got paler than he was, which Baekhyun thought could be impossible. The taller rested his back on the bark to calm down.

“Chanyeol? Are you okay? Are you still bleeding?” The nymph asked concerned.

“I’m just… Dizzy.” Chanyeol said with his eyes closed.

Baekhyun extended his arm with his palm open, and some of the red small berries that grew in his tree fell on it. He wanted to help Chanyeol, the nymph cared for gim. And the fruit of a nymphs’ tree could help anyone who eat it to get better.

“Eat this.” He tended a couple to Chanyeol, “It’ll make you feel better.”

Chanyeol ate it and a bit of dull color returned to his face. Even a more vivid shade than what Baekhyun was used to see.

“Thank you again Baek.”

They spent some seconds just like that, looking at each other. Baekhyun was amazed by the beauty Chanyeol had on him. Thankfully, he didn’t need to blink that much because he had completely forgot about it.

He couldn’t stop looking at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol brought his hand to Baekhyun's cheek, slightly caressing it. The touch surprised Baekhyun, but what made him even more nervous was how the distance between him and Chanyeol was noticeably narrowing it. 

“I-.. I want to do something…” The taller murmured, “I don't know if I'm allowed to, though.”

Baekhyun has never been this close to anyone. One thing was hugging Yixing and another one was having Chanyeol's lips ghosting over his.

“What is it?” He asked even though he had an idea about what Chanyeol was about to do.

“Can I kiss you?”

The nymph stopped for few seconds to think about it. He rested his slender fingers on the taller's chest, which Chanyeol understood as to wait for his answer.

“Yes.” Baekhyun whispered.

And Chanyeol closed the gap between them and sealed their lips together.

Chanyeol kissed him tenderly and slowly. Their lips brushing together in an harmonic pace. 

At one moment, Chanyeol shifted positions and Baekhyun’s back hit his tree’s bark and a small sound escaped from his lips. He had never had such experience and Chanyeol made him feel something inside him that he had never felt. Baekhyun couldn't understand the feeling he was having at the time. He should be afraid of what they were doing, but he trusted Chanyeol.

Baekhyun let him took the lead and Chanyeol deepened the kiss. Their bodies got closer. After seeing how Baekhyun was fine with it, Chanyeol left one hand on his waist and the other on the tree’s trunk to keep the balance.

Baekhyun didn’t want to stop.

He was too distracted by Chanyeol's lips, Chanyeol's body, Chanyeol's everything. He was getting intoxicated by Chanyeol.

And he didn’t notice that a single leaf fell from one of the stems.

  
  
  


 

 


	2. Nigthmare

**Nightmare**

_Daydreams also have darkness,_

_and he forgot that_

_when the night came,_

_the beauty of the day fade away._

 

 

Like any other day, Baekhyun came back to his home after he said goodbye to Chanyeol.

The nymph was immersed in a reverie. He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. Baekhyun could have sworn that the phantom of Chanyeol’s lips was still caressing his and his hands were still holding him.

Baekhyun returned to his home with a smile on his face, while admiring the silence that surrounded him.

The forest was as any other night. Calm. Peaceful.

Baekhyun went inside his tree to rest until the sun rose.

However… Dawn never came.

-

Baekhyun got up when he heard several yells of his siblings. The other nymphs were talking about something that Baekhyun didn't catch due to all the voices coming together.

Normally, he wouldn’t pay attention to it. However, they didn’t stop arguing and the noise got louder. He appeared in front of his tree to see what was causing all of that.

But what welcomed him was pure darkness. Baekhyun looked at his surroundings, noticing that there was no source of light apart from the moon on the sky and the luminescence of some plants.

The nymphs couldn’t explain what had happened. Hours passed and the forest remained the same.

No sun.

No daylight.

And there weren't any indications that sunrise will occur any time soon.

The forest was in big, big, problems. This was something that has never seen before.

Nymphs had faith that perhaps twelve hours later the shift between day and night could take place.

It didn't.

This was a night with no end.

Baekhyun was stressed. All nymphs were. This was something that went beyond their knowledge. A problem that they didn't know how to solve.

How could you put the sun back up in the sky?

Being in an everlasting night had its consequences in a matter of hours. The forest could have magic and all those powers. Although, everything had its vulnerability.

They needed sunlight. All plants did.

Nothing is perfect, even what seems to be. Nymphs had to learn that the hard way.

No matter how they had bragged about their trees in the past. Flowers started to die. Leaves started to fell. Plants throughout their land were withering little by little, some faster than others.

Baekhyun's tree so far was the most affected by it. When other trees shed a couple of leaves every few hours. Baekhyun's shed a handful of death leaves every half an hour.

He wanted to see Chanyeol, so he went to their usual spot hoping for a distraction, hoping for an answer. Maybe Chanyeol knew something that might help.

But Chanyeol didn’t come that day.

Baekhyun waited for him. There was a chaos in the forest. Nymphs were going crazy, trying to keep the forest alive while the spirits themselves were dying too.

Baekhyun needed some time for himself. He had stayed with them at the beginning. But then he found out he was useless, his magic stopped working when the damage in his tree was getting bigger.

Chanyeol didn't come the day after neither.

Baekhyun should have known that everything was too good to be true.

And it hurt. Baekhyun didn’t know what hurt the most, how it physically hurt every time a leaf fell or the void in his chest when he thought about Chanyeol.

He felt that his cheeks were getting wetter. He hadn't realized he had started crying again.

“Baekhyunnie...” The talking flowers were murmuring, too weak to speak louder. They were trying to cheer up the nymph even though they

“We’ll miss you Baekhyunnie.” Those were the last words of one before it vanished in front of his eyes.

His tears ran even harder than ever.

He felt helpless.

-

Nymphs started to look for a solution. A solution that deep in their souls they know it will never come.

With no sunlight, they had lost track of time. It was hard to count how many days they had been under the everlasting night.

A nymph found out something that no other had noticed before thanks to their panic.

A dry silver trail.

Small stains of silver blood in their lawn that indicated an uninvited guest, an intruder, walked through the lands of the forest.

Baekhyun got exposed.

-

Between the trees in the forest, Baekhyun could hear the nymphs’ voices. It sounded low like the usual, like a sweet voice of a mother talking to his child. This time though, the message the nymphs were sending wasn't sweet at all.

They were going to reunite. A special reunion.

To talk about Baekhyun.

“My beloved Baekhyun, what have happened? Is it true what your siblings say?” The queen said. Baekhyun knew he was in big trouble as soon as he saw her. She was the eldest nymph among them, thus the one in charge.

A part of Baekhyun preferred the gossip. He rather hear how the nymphs talked about any trivial thing than how they were blaming him right now.

“I saw him with a strange being.” a water nymph started, “He was with him near the river.”

“And now we found this.” A tree nymph added, showing the evidence.

Baekhyun thought he wasn't seen. He couldn't deny it when Chanyeol's blood was right in front of him.

He should have been more careful.

“What did you do, Baekhyun?” asked the Queen again “Did you bring someone here?” Her voice was calm, yet serious at the same time.

“Of course he did!” Now, shouted a fellow tree nymph, “He has always been too weird to be normal.”

“I- I… It’s true.” Baekhyun worried his bottom lip, “I met someone who isn’t from the forest.”

“You’re a traitor! _This_ happened because of you.”

“Unbelievable! A nymph wants to destroy his family!”

“I knew he was not a nymph!”

“It does not surprise me that it was him who broke the rules!”

Baekhyun stopped hearing what came next. More yells and accusations were threw at his way. H

After minutes of discussion, the Queen spoke again.

“I deeply regret saying this, my dear Baekhyun.” The Queen made a pause and directed her fierce look right into Baekhyun, “You are a threat to the forest. Your stay here is no longer.”

Baekhyun knew what those words ment.

He was expelled.

-  
  
Baekhyun sat on a rock in front of his tree, not caring about the tears in his eyes anymore, and stared at it.

Some time ago, he would never do this. Why he needed contemplate his tree when there was nothing to see? Only branches and mores branches. No leaves, no flowers.

Now, he was thinking on all that happened to arrive to this point where his time in the forest became limited. His eyes were glued to the withering tree, becoming even more rotten than what it ever was.

More little drops were falling down his cheeks like the leaves falling from the branches to the lawn.

Why did Chanyeol not came back?

Probably the nymphs were right. This was caused because he was dumb enough to dare to bring another one to a land that prohibited outsiders.

He needed to fix what he did. That was the only thing that his mind was thinking. How could he bring back the sun to the forest?

To begin with, he didn't have a clue about what had happened. Nymphs were going to die if there was moon instead of sun in the sky. The forest was going to become extinct.

He thought about the source of the problem...

He was going to find Chanyeol when he got out.

No matter what costed him.

He exited the forest leaving his tree behind.

-

The nymph has never known how life outside was. A young Baekhyun would have been excited to be able to get out, never in his eternal life he imagined he would be out of the forest in these conditions. He was running to chase a sun that won’t come. His body didn’t resist anymore and fell to the cold ground.

He was going to die. To fade away from existence.

There was no other way to call it, he thought.

Immortality wasn’t his anymore.

He didn’t know where he was, but he believed that dying with the moonlight on his skin wasn’t so bad.

He was too far from his tree. His energy was almost non existent. Although, Baekhyun swore he still felt how every leaf that fell to the ground caused his body to break.

He was sorry about the pain he brought to the forest. He thought about Yixing, Baekhyun truly hoped he was alright. He thought about Chanyeol and his silvery eyes.

Chanyeol…

A part of him still missed him.

Life was almost slipping away from him when a pair of arms lifted him up from the ground.

“Chanyeol…?” Baekhyun barely whispered. He was too weak to speak. The nymph didn’t know if what he was seeing was real or not.

It wasn’t _his_ Chanyeol. This version of Chanyeol didn’t have the silvery glow. His hair was raven and his eyes were as dark as the night upon them.

Baekhyun must be imagining him.

“W-what… What are you doing here?”

Baekhyun felt a palm on his chest, “I couldn’t live forever knowing that I have taken your life.”

-

Chanyeol brought Baekhyun to the forest once again. Not minding he wasn’t welcomed here.

“You!” A nymph shouted and brought the attention to them.

However, nymphs were scared about their guest. They wouldn’t come closer to a creature like him. Only Yixing was brave enough to ran towards them and get his friend from Chanyeol’s arms.

He carefully sat Baekhyun on a near trunk. Only being in the forest made Baekhyun slightly recover, even though he was still weak, so Yixing did his best to heal him with his frail remaining powers. Nymphs’ powers were meant to cure animals, not other nymphs, but Baekhyun needed it.

“I know who you are.” The Queen said as soon as she arrived and saw who brought Baekhyun here, “It does not surprise me that it is _you_ who is here. Your ancestor did caused us a lot of trouble after all. No good can come from a wicked family. I should have known that it was you the reason behind all of this.”

“What is she talking about?” Baekhyun asked to Yixing, not understanding.

“He’s a son of the night.” Yixing explained.

He was older than Baekhyun, he knew what had happened years ago. Baekhyun had heard them mention the term before, nymphs didn’t like to talk about that topic, though. He understood know why they were scared of Chanyeol. Baekhyun only knew that that name was used for the Goddess of the night’s offsprings. On contrary of nymphs, the Goddess mingled with mortals from time to time when she got bored, bringing immortal kids to their world from different mortal men. Their nature was the opposite of what nymphs were.

However, Chanyeol was a descendant of one of the Goddess’ firstborn. Something clicked in Baekhyun’s mind, that’s why he never saw Chanyeol during the day.

“Look what you did,” The Queen gestured with her hands around her, “You poisoned our forest with your cursed blood. Our land got intoxicated by you. I stripped you all from your immortality for a reason and you still came here again. You will never learn.”

The Queen had only punished one person before...

That only meant that Chanyeol was the great grandson of that infamous immortal who cut nymph’s trees to gain power and got punished for it. Baekhyun didn’t know that he got revoked his immortal status.

That man, as well as all his future children, were condemned to die at a young age. Living forever wasn’t an option for them.

Every offspring of the night have their characteristic black look and shadowy aura, although, Chanyeol had his blood cursed, thus all the silver on him. Baekhyun felt stupid for not seeing it before.

“You have acted terrible, Son of the Night, atrocious, I must say.” The Queen came closer to the tall male, realizing what had happened, “Your actions have caused a lot to our people and shouldn’t been forgiven. You have fooled a nymph to gain their trust for your own benefit.”

It’s a well-known fact in their world that the forest guarded a lot of important secrets. That’s why it was hidden from the majority of beings and mortals.

There you could find the power to make you rich. There you could cure any wound. There you could completely erase diseases. There you could find the answer to stay young forever.

And most importantly, there you could find the elixir of life. Which was made of the heart of nymph.

“You stole his heart. You brought harm to a nymph.” The Queen was now motioning towards Baekhyun. Chanyeol was in silence in front of her, his eyes showing regret, “I am going to let you defend yourself. Your life depends on it.”

“I didn’t do it because of the selfish reasons that you believed.” Chanyeol spoke to her for the first time, “I am well aware that death was coming to me one day or another. But I couldn’t bare to see my sister die in front of me... I thought coming here I could find a way to broke the hex from our family…” Chanyeol paussed, “And I did it, but thanks to doing bad. I know that what I did was wrong, but I fully regret my actions. I came back because I truly cared for him.” This time, he was looking at Baekhyun again.

“To prove that I didn’t mean wrong, I’ve talked to the Night. She will bring the sun back.”  Chanyeol added after some seconds.

The Queen nodded, “We’ll see if we forgive you.”

-

Sunrise arrived to their forest as Chanyeol promised.

The Queen, indeed, later forgave Chanyeol and even had to revoked the curse due to his help to nymphs. The forest returned to how it was before, with its magnificence and iridescent colors. The damage was solved when the sunlight came back and nymphs started to heal every plant and animal.

All trees went back to their green foliage.

It passed some time, though, before Baekhyun trusted Chanyeol again. Nymphs didn’t truly approved his visits either.

But Chanyeol proved to Baekhyun every day what he meant that night. He was found more often than not in the forest with the precious nymph, pampering him with affection.

“Baekhyunnie and Chanyeollie look cute together.” As usual, a talking flower interrupted. Baekhyun was full of happiness when they appeared again the forest. He had missed them.

“Do you think that?” Chanyeol giggled and gave a peck to Baekhyun’s lips once again.

“Yes!” A couple flowers said in unison.

In Baekhyun’s tree a flower bloomed every time Chanyeol kissed him, a berry grew every time Chanyeol hugged him. It was certainly the most beautiful tree in their forest.

At first, Baekhyun didn’t understand why it happened when he was in Chanyeol’s company. Then he later realized something, his tree was acting like that because that was how Chanyeol made him feel inside.

With happiness, with love, you cannot wither.

He would never wither.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inmarcesible is a pretty word in Spanish that means that something cannot wither, it could be translated as 'unfading' or 'unwithering'.


End file.
